The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular relates to a technique effectively applied to an antenna switch mounted on radio communication equipment, for example.
US patent No. 2005/0017789 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique related to an RF (Radio Frequency) switching circuit. In this technique, the RF switching circuit is manufactured using an SOI technique, and includes a switching transistor and a shunt transistor. Each of the switching transistor and the shunt transistor is composed of a plurality of MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) coupled in series. Then, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure wherein the number of MOSFETs coupled in series in the switching transistor is the same as the number of MOSFETs coupled in series in the shunt transistor.